3 ans plus tard
by blakdemon
Summary: Juste après avoir régénéré le grand arbre nos héros décident de se retrouver 3 ans plus tard à Palmacosta…Ce jour est arrivé ! Et ils doivent faire face a une nouvelle menace !
1. rencontres

Disclaimer : Les persos de TOS ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont a namco

Salut ! Donc c'est ma toute première fic. La raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé par TOS c'est que c'est un jeu que j'apprécie particulièrement, et puis voila quoi ! Bon, plantage du décor :

Lloyd vit avec Dirk dans la foret d'Iselia, il y travaille toujours (a Iselia) mais passe le plus clair de son temps a s'entraîner, il a change son costume rouge pour celui du jugement de Kratos, et pour son arme il utilise les Kusanagi.

Colette vit à Iselia, ou elle poursuit ses études, elle héberge Zélos chez elle, avec Frank, son look n'a pas change sauf qu'elle a attache ses cheveux en une longue natte, et pour son arme elle utilise mauvais œil.

Génis a DEJA parcouru le monde pour rétablir l'honneur des demi elfes maintenant ils sont considérés comme des humains, sinon il vit maintenant à Palmacosta avec sa sœur, re-sinon son look a pas changé sauf qu'il a BEAUCOUP grandi, et son arme c'est Désastre.

Raine : le BIG changement, elle est maintenant plus décontractée, elle porte une chemise a manches longues blanche, et un pantalon rouge clair, sinon elle a un tatouage (oui, vous avez bien lu, un tatouage !) au bas du dos qui représente une rose plantée dans une épée, mais attention changement de look ne veut pas dire changement d'esprit, y a toujours sa passion pour les ruines, et sa double personnalité reprend le dessus quand elle en voit. Son arme est ceur du chaos.

Kratos vit à Derris-Kharlan, rien de vraiment intéressant à dire, il porte son costume par défaut,sauf qu'il a enlevé sa cape, ce qui fait que ses bras sont totalement a nus et il utilise Flamberge comme épée.

Sheena vit a Mizuho comme chef du clan, une vie normale quoi, sinon elle garde son costume violet (ben oui, elle est déjà tellement belle).Elle utilise jugement divin comme carte.

Préséa aide à reconstruire Ozette et mène une tranquille vie de bûcheron, son costume a pas changé et son arme est fendoir de Gaia.

Zélos essaye de se racheter pour la trahison qu'il a commise, Colette l'a hébergé à Iselia ou il aide les gens à faire diverses choses, son look à pas change sauf qu'il a enlevé son air arrogant et ne saute plus sur la première fille venue, il utilise excalibur.

Régal est mort.

Ouf, fini ! Maintenant, place a la fic.

_**Lloyd, Colette et Zélos**_

« Lloyd ! Réveille toi Lloyd ! »Cria la voix de Dirk en dessous des escaliers.

« J'arrive ! »

Une fois habillé et descendu, Lloyd rencontra son père adoptif et lui demanda :

« Alors papa, quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu dois rencontrer tous tes amis à Palmacosta. »

Lloyd écarquilla les yeux, c'est vrai, ils avaient prévu de se rencontrer a Palma ce jour même il y a 3 ans.

« J'y vais, alors. Salut p'pa. »

« Au revoir et passe le bonjour a tout le monde. »

« Ok. »

Il prit alors la direction d'Iselia pour chercher Colette et, si il le voulait bien, Zélos.

« Colette ! »Cria –t-il arrivé au seuil de la porte.

« Lloyd ! Quel bon vent t'amènes ? »

« Tu as oublié ? On doit se réunir nous et les autres à Palmacosta. »

« Ah oui ! Je vais m'habiller, entre ! »

Il entra alors dans la maison de Colette, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Zélos, qui était à l'étage.

« Salut Zélos ! Comment ça va? »

« Bien et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici? »

« On doit se réunir a Palma et toi, tu viens avec nous ! »

« Moi ?Mais ils ne voudront pas de moi, vous m'avez peut-être pardonné vous mais eux nan. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tout le monde te regrettait quand tu es parti, alors tu vas venir, c'est tout. »

« Les garçons ! On y va ! »Cria la voix de Colette en bas des escaliers.

« Ah ! Tu vois ! Même Colette veut que tu viennes ! Alors prends ton équipement et on y va. »

« Bon, bon… »

Les 3 compagnons se dirigèrent alors vers leurs ptéroplans, qui les attendaient près de la forêt d'Iselia.

_**Kratos**_

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, je pourrais enfin les revoir, mes amis et mon fils… c'est long 3 ans quand même. »

Il se dirigea alors vers le téléporteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« Vous partez, seigneur Kratos? »

« Oui, il y a un problème? »

« N…Non, monseigneur! »

« Bien, s'il y a un problème tu sais ou me joindre. »

« Oui. »

Il continua sa route jusqu'au téléporteur, ou il disparut quelques instants plus tard.

_**Sheena**_

« Orochi!Prépare moi mes habits de combats, s'il te plait. »Demanda Sheena, maintenant cheftaine du clan mizuho.

« Très bien, cheftaine, mais puis-je vous demander ou comptez vous allez ? »

« A Palmacosta, je vais enfin revoir Lloyd et les autres. »

« Ah ! Je m'en vais de ce pas préparer votre ptéroplan »

« Merci. »

Sheena sortit alors de sa maison, se dirigeant vers la sortie du village. Approchant de son ptéroplan elle souffla pour elle-même :

« Attends-moi, moi Lloyd, je raterai pas cette occasion cette fois. »

_**Raine et Génis**_

« Génis, réveille-toi. »Souffla la voix de Raine au dessus du lit de son petit frère. « Réveille-toi Lloyd, Préséa et les autres vont bientôt arriver »

« Oui, oui, je me réveille. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que ta princesse te voie dans cet état. »Dit sarcastiquement Raine.

« Ce…Ce n'est pas ma princesse ! Elle n'aimera jamais un enfant comme moi. »

« Mais si, si tu savais tout le bien qu'elle disait sur toi il y a 3 ans ! »

« On verra bien, et je peux dire exactement la même chose sur toi et Kratos ! »

« Descends et prends ton petit déjeuner, jeune homme ! » Dit Raine soudain rouge et énervée

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine, ou un (soi-disant) petit déjeuner les attendaient.

_**Préséa**_

« Kate ! Je vais a Palmacosta rencontrer tous mes anciens amis. »Cria Préséa du bas des escaliers.

« Très bien, amuse-toi bien ! »Lui répondit son interlocutrice.

« Je ne crois pas que le terme « amuser » me convienne. »Dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Mais si, et en plus tu pourras _le _rencontrer. »

« Bon j'y vais, au revoir. »

Bon, voila c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, si oui, ce serait bien si vous pouviez reviewer, merci. Je crois que vous l'aurez remarqué, les couples seront : Lloyd/Sheena, Zélos/Colette, Génis/Préséa et Kratos/Raine. Je sais que le 2ème est un peu bizarre mais je les trouve bien ensemble, moa.


	2. acte ou vérité?

Donc, voila le 2ème chapitre, tous les héros vont se retrouver, mais ça sera plus un chapitre romantique que sanglant (le sang c'est pour le prochain chap, niahahahahaha !), bref vous verrez.

Tchô !

**3 ans plus tard**

**2ème chapitre**

Lloyd, Colette et Zélos arrivèrent bien rapidement à Palmacosta, de là bas ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Genis et Raine.

« Colette, tu sais ou ils habitent, toi ? »Demanda Zélos.

« A côté du magasin de Chocolat, d'après ce que j'ai pu récolter comme informations. »

« Ah, ben c'est là alors. »Dit agréablement Lloyd

Ils toquèrent à la porte, et un Génis rempli d'enthousiasme alla ouvrir la porte :

« Lloyd ! »Dit-il en se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami

« Salut, Génis alors comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, bien et toi ? Je vois que Colette et Zélos sont avec toi aussi ! »

« Bonjour Génis, tu as grandi à ce que je vois. »Dit Colette

« B…Bonjour, Génis, tu vas bien ? »Dit Zélos à son tour.

« Entrez, ne restez pas sur le seuil de la porte. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, elle était de la plus grande simplicité, ni trop belle ni trop moche, néanmoins le salon était très bien décoré, justement c'est là que Lloyd et les autres se dirigèrent.

« Bonjour, professeur vous allez bien ? »Demanda Lloyd une fois devant la personne concernée

« Très bien, Lloyd et toi ?...Ah, Colette, Zélos comment allez vous tous les deux ? Asseyez-vous, ne restez pas debout. »

« Bien, professeur, bien. »Répondirent les 2 à l'unisson, tout en s'asseyant.

« Alors, comment va la vie à Iselia ? »Demanda Génis

« Eh, bien… »

Environ 20 minutes passèrent comme ça en racontant la vie paisible d'Iselia, puis on entendit un toquage (ça se dit ça ?) a la porte.

« Génis, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait ? »Demanda Raine

Le jeune demi-elfe s'exécuta et alla ouvrir pour y découvrir Sheena.

« Salut, Sheena ! Entre. »

« Merci »Répondit l'intéressée tout en entrant.

« Je suis la première à être venue ? »Demanda-t-elle

« Non, il y a déjà Lloyd, Colette et Zélos »

« Ah… »Fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

En entrant dans le salon, elle fut accueillie par Lloyd et Raine. (Je vais pas vous les raconter un par un quand même), ce fut ainsi pour tous les nouveaux arrivants, puis le soir arriva, alors que de petits groupes se formaient (qui sont : Lloyd et Sheena, Génis et Préséa, Kratos et Raine et Zélos et Colette) Lloyd cria :

« Eh, dites-moi les amis ça vous dirait de jouer a un jeu. »

« Un jeu ? Lloyd je croyais que tu avais grandi, mais bon propose. »Dit Kratos

« Un acte/vérité »

« Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »Demanda Colette. Ils acceptèrent et ce fut Lloyd qui commença :

« Allez Sheena, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un parmi nous ? »

« Classique ça, bon, franchement ? Oui »Répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion « Colette, action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Embrasse…Zélos ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? »Demanda l'intéressé

« Parce que je le veux, vas-y Colette, fais-le. »

Tremblante de peur, elle s'avança vers Zélos, se pencha, et l'embrassa, baiser qui fut rendu, doucement certes, mais rendu quand même.

« Génis, action ou vérité ? »Demanda-t-elle une fois le baiser interrompu

« Vérité »

« Comment t'as fait pour grandir aussi vite ? »

« Je sais pas trop, normalement je pense. Bon Zélos, action ou vérité ? »

« Action »

« Une action que tu feras a vie alors, ARRETE de te culpabiliser, comme a dit Lloyd : on a blessé Zélos, le traître, mais on a pardonné à Zélos, notre ami. Et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour nous, fais-le pour une autre personne qui tient beaucoup à toi. »

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il

« Tu le découvriras tout seul, comme un grand. Bon c'est ton tour. »

« Préséa, Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Même question qu'à poser Lloyd pour Sheena. »

« Ca va vous surprendre mais oui. »Dit-elle avec un sourire

« C'est bien, je suis content pour toi, bon ton tour. »

« Professeur, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Pourquoi avez-vous mis ce tatouage, non pas qu'il soit moche, mais ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Suite a un pari stupide avec cet enfant stupide. »Dit-elle en pointant Génis du doigt.

« Oui, mais tu l'as accepte a la fin. »Rétorqua-t-il gentiment

« Bon, Kratos ? »

« Vérité »

« Comment se passe la vie à Derris-Kharlan ? Je veux dire est-ce que ça a changé depuis notre première visite ? »

« Pas vraiment, c'est toujours aussi sombre et froid et la vie est très ennuyeuse. Lloyd ? »

« Acte »

« Embrasse Sheena »

« Papa, ça te ressemble pas de dire ça ! »Dit-il en rougissant

« J'ai mes raisons pour dire ça alors vas-y. »

Alors que Lloyd s'abaissa pour embrasser Sheena, il remarqua qu'elle s'est endormie dans ses bras, mais ce ne fut pas seulement pour elle, tout le monde dormait, Colette dans les bras de Zélos, Préséa dans les bras de Génis, et Raine dans les bras de Kratos, ce qui fait que seul ce dernier et Lloyd restèrent éveillés.

« Je crois qu'on devrait dormir nous aussi. »Dit Kratos

« Oui »

Mais leur repos fut de courte durée car un son grondant se fit entendre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »Demanda Raine

« Le bruit s'est fait entendre vers… »Répondit Génis

« Oh putain… »Dit Lloyd

**A suivre…**

Voila, la menace se précisera dans le prochain chapitre, et dans ce dernier il y aura aussi…Des combats ! Donc RDV au prochain chapitre


End file.
